


Game nights are fun

by Theshycreeper



Series: Just another day with the sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Traits, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Calm - sanders sides - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Feral Behavior, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, LAMP - sanders sides - Freeform, No Angst, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remus being Remus, Short One Shot, Snake Deceit | Janus Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, im bad at everything, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshycreeper/pseuds/Theshycreeper
Summary: Its family game night and Patton is looking through the games when he finds something fun, Roman knows the truth, oh he knows, but what’s done cannot be undone.What happens when sides with animal traits, animalistic tendencies, extra limbs and a surprising competitive streak play twister.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Just another day with the sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768048
Comments: 27
Kudos: 345
Collections: celi adores these fanfics





	Game nights are fun

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based off an inside joke, you know who you are and what you’ve caused. Don’t expect good grammar, all comments are appreciated even if it’s telling me this sucks, enjoy I suppose.

It was an average Friday night as the sides were all stationed around the living room. Logan sat toward the left edge of the couch next to Janus sipping at a coffee, Roman was on the right end with a look of annoyance on his face as Remus who was sat next to him kept poking his check and Virgil who was perched on top of the couch silently watching the others, calm but always on guard for danger. 

All was silent except for a quiet soft humming that filled the room as Patton searched through different games they could play for their family game night.  
Patton had a smile on his face as he looked through the options, they all had played some of these games many times and he wanted to find something a bit different for tonight. Clue? No, mousetrap? No

His hands were deeper into the drawer when, Ah, that could be fun! He went to grab the box when he realized it was stuck in the back and was in a position that if he tugged to hard he’d most likely knock the rest of the games that were there all over.

“Hey Virgil?” 

Virgil looked away from the now practically growling Roman and his brother and looked towards Patton. “Yeah Pat?”

“Can you come help me with this please?”

“Sure thing “Virgil hopped off the couch and walked up to Patton

“What ya need?”. Virgil asked

“Well I’m trying to get this out and it’s kinda stuck, think you can help me out kiddo?” Virgil gave a slight hum of agreement and knelt down next to Patton

“You hold the other games steady while I grab it?” Patton nodded and did just that while Virgil steadied his grip on the box. After a few moments the box was fully out and Patton set the other games down.

“Thanks kiddo”

“Sure thing Pat, what game did you get anyway?” Virgil said only just now starting to look at the box.

“Oh, I found twister in there and thought- “But his sentence was cut off as he noticed Virgil was tensed as he stared at the box.

He looked over to see if the others noticed to but was surprised to see Janus and Remus tense from their positions on the couch as well, Remus having now stopped poking his brother and was staring at the two. Roman was also looking toward them with a look of, horror? On his face, and Logan was looking around too, just as confused as Patton.

Patton shifted from the sudden tension in the room and went to speak. “Um guys? Whats um...what’s going on?”

And with that all three of the darksides seemed to come back into themselves and were quiet for a moment.  
When suddenly, they started glaring at each other postures tense as Virgil stood up and went into the middle of the living room box in hand.

Janus and Remus stood up from their spots and followed suite as Virgil started taking the game out of the box and laying the mat down, Roman looked at the three in utter horror as Patton and Logan looked on in confusion.  
Roman suddenly whipped his head around to stare at the still dumbfounded Patton.

“What have you done!” screamed roman who looked more and more scared by the minuet.

“I- I don’t know?” Patton stuttered getting more and more confused by the second, Logan who was just as confused decided now would be a good time to ask.

"Yes, what do you mean Roman? It is just twister after, all I do not understand the great deal of concern you are showing.”

Roman who now turned his attention to Logan looked appalled. 

“Just twister?! Just twister?!! No Logan you don’t understand because you’ve never seen them play!”

Roman looked toward the three who now almost had it completely set up, Roman looked back at them again.  
“I walked in on them once and I can’t even begin to explain how terrifying it was!!!”  
Roman yelled, a practically begging tone in his voice 

Patton looked at Roman, then at the others who were now done with setting the game up. He smiled slightly

“Oh come on Roman I’m sure it can’t be that…. Bad” Patton trailed off as he now took in the sight before him

Remus’s tentacles were writhing behind him, All of Janus’s arms were stretched out at his sides and Virgil’s spider legs were splayed behind him in a ready position.  
A low hissing was filling the room as the three glared at each other, daring them to move first, a predatory glint in their eyes.

Logan looked at Roman who had his body pressed against the couch gazing at the three in fear like a frightened animal, and Patton who was staring wide eyed like a deer in headlights. He turned back to the other three as Remus, who was the first to move and had just spun the spinner.  
He was still for a moment before taking a deep breath, and taking a long sip of his coffee.

No amount of Roman’s warnings could have prepared them for what had actually happened, they never had a chance and the events will forever be burned in their memory, haunting their dreams late at night and into the early morning.

The ever present hissing and growling that filled the room, the predatory glint in their eyes as they watched each of the others moves.

The screaming screech that Remus gave off when he started losing when Virgil and Janus teamed up on him, somehow, despite it being twister.

The hiss off between Virgil and Janus, their fangs bared on full display glinting in the light and the small drip of black viscous looking toxins that dripped down Virgil’s as he and Janus snarled like feral animals at one another.

The hair. The sweat, the tears.

The blood.

That now stained the floor from that night, can't and will never be forgotten, and if twister was found a few days later in the trash having been burned and torn to pieces. Then no one needed to acknowledge that.

Eventually a small piece of calm returned to game nights, even if the memory still haunts them.

At least, it did.

until Thomas bought monopoly.


End file.
